


how do you like it?

by duisarcus



Series: Saligia [4]
Category: Angelus Reprobi (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Worship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duisarcus/pseuds/duisarcus
Summary: the thing is, Rory'sgoodat what he does, even when Dynen's stuck in his own head instead of being present in the moment. Sometimes it just takes a little push.
Relationships: Azerorin | Lust/Dynen Corbett
Series: Saligia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383058
Kudos: 3





	how do you like it?

The thing, you see, is that- 

Rory’s _good_ at what he does, takes _pride_ in how well he knows the human body, especially the one he’s currently _buried in,_

but not even the centuries he’s had to _learn_ how to do this right is enough to push past the way Dynen’s thoughts will tangle themselves up in his head, sometimes, 

and Dynen’s _enjoying_ himself, Rory _knows_ that, can _taste_ it in the way Dynen tilts into every kiss and wraps his legs around Rory’s waist, but it doesn’t change the fact that the priest’s been held halfway to orgasm for far too long now, like there’s something in the _way,_

so Rory hums, slows until he’s pushing _sweet_ into the priest, and leans down to rub their cheeks together, and asks him softly, “you having trouble, love?”

and Dynen smiles at him, gentle and floating, wiggles a little and turns into the touch; “a little, but it's ok,” and it comes out on a little moan, cause Rory knows how to make him feel _good,_

and the thing _is,_ Dynen gets _stuck_ in his own head sometimes, like he can’t get past that feeling that he isn’t _allowed_ to be here, that he _shouldn’t,_ and Rory _knows_ this, so he _hums,_

holds Dynen’s eyes, 

leans in a bit,

and _purrs,_ liquid gold dripping from his tongue, _sweetly,_

“you moan so _pretty,_ baby,”

“even prettier than the _angel_ does,” 

and that- 

that _works,_ gets Dynen out of his own head and puts him _right_ back into his body with a punched out little _“oh-”,_

and his throat is _working_ around the words he can’t say, because Rory- Rory’s fucked an _angel,_ Rory knows what it sounds like with a divine being _comes,_ and sometimes Dynen forgets - doesn’t want to let himself _think_ \- about how Rory _worships_ him, puts him _above_ everything else, 

because it makes something in his stomach go a little tight, and a little hot, when he sees the _devotion,_

but when Rory puts his lips to Dynen’s throat, says in a purring, amber voice, “you’re sweeter than _any_ angel,” Dynen can’t _forget,_ can’t _ignore_ the worship in the hands on his hips, the mouth on his skin, the cock buried inside of him, 

his back _bows,_ toes _curling_ with the starburst pleasure that has him _whining,_ coming so hard that Rory has to ease him back down from it, soothing, 

and Dynen doesn’t want to _think_ about it, but he _does_ want to hear it again-

**Author's Note:**

> as _always,_ if you'd like, you can find me [right over here on tumblr!](http://duisarcus.tumblr.com/) I also have some info in my ao3 profile if you wanna check it out :3c
> 
> the webcomic can be found [here!](http://www.paniniprince.com/angelus/)


End file.
